


Positivity And Creation's Scion

by TerminusVerso



Series: Collection of Oddities [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sapling!Palette, kind of sad, or the forbidden backscratcher as some might say, palette the sapling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Palette looked less than normal when he was born.
Relationships: Ink/Dream
Series: Collection of Oddities [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Positivity And Creation's Scion

Ink sat in a hospital waiting room, practically bouncing with excitement. For a good reason, too. Today was the day his and Dream's little miracle would enter the world. That, however, did not stop people from giving him odd looks or purposefully sitting further away. His red-soaked clothes and crazy, wide grin seemed to be quite the deterrent. Honestly, they were overreacting. It was just red paint; Not blood. Given some of the horrified expressions, one would think he recently went on a murder spree and decided to sit in a hospital for fun. 

While distracted with his thoughts and excitement, he failed to notice one of the nurses walk up to him and attempt to speak. It was only when she gave a polite cough that he realized she was there. 

"S-sir, Doctor Sci w-would like your presence in r-room #021." The timid (and most definitely intimidated) rabbit monster stated. 

The artist leapt from his chair and smiled wider, ignoring how the monsters around him flinched. "Cool! I was beginning to wonder how much longer I'd be waiting. Thanks- Oh, wait, which room was it? And where can I find it? I forgot! Heh-he-he!" The laughter that followed only served to unnerve everyone more. 

With shaking legs, the rabbit monster walked over to the nearby desk and quickly scribbled something down before returning to him and holding out a sticky note. "H-here you g-g-go, Sir."

One brief 'thank you' later, and Ink was standing in front of Dream's hospital room- something that took him far too long to find, even with directions. At the sight of the door, his bones rattling in pure anticipation. Just beyond the barrier were his beautiful lover and newborn son. Probably Sci as well. However, he could care less about the doctor as his enthusiasm to see his family outweighed everything in the Multiverse. Including his job. 

The door handle clicked while it turned; As Ink pushed open the door, its hinges produced a slight squeak. Slowly, the room was revealed. The sight of Dream resting in a hospital bed caught his short attention span. Then it moved to the little bundle cradled in the other's arms. Ink stepped closer, doing everything in his power to keep quiet and not squeal in excitement. 

Once at the bedside, Dream noticed his presence and gently smiled towards him, carefully readjusting the swaddled baby in his arms. Ink nearly vomited at the sheer amount of emotions bombarding him. ( _Again_. The doctors and nurses around at the time were less than pleased by that; Neither was the janitor. So much so that they refused to offer him any help. Talk about rude. Little did the artist know it was because he looked like he successfully escaped from an insane asylum, and no one wanted to approach him.) Ignoring the substance rising in his invisible throat, he leaned closer to Dream, hoping to get a glimpse of the baby.

The other chuckled at his antics before complying with his wishes by gingerly shifted the baby closer to him. Ink watched, containing his vomit-inducing excitement, as the blanket covering their son's face receded. The soft tone of his lover penetrated the air, "Say 'hello' to our little Palette Roller." 

With that said, the fabric moved enough to reveal the boy's appearance: an off-white exterior, black inkspot-like birthmarks, tiny branches shooting off from the top of the trunk with little white and yellow leaves- His son was a tree. _A sapling_. The guardian stared at his supposed child, dumbfounded. Part of him believed this to be a prank of some sort. However, one look at Dream's told him there were no jokes to be had; This was serious. Ink knew he should say something, anything to be supportive or approving of his son, but what came out of his mouth was, "G-good. Great. He... uh, looks leafy?" Which, judging by the way Dream's expression fell, failed to instill any reassurance. 

The words hung in the air, creating an awkward silence between the two. Ink chose to break it first, by inquiring about another subject entirely so he could escape the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So, where's Sci?"

The artist self-consciously shifted as Dream glanced at him with a hint of disappointment hidden in his eyelights. The bed-bound guardian then redirected his attention back to the sapling and muttered, "Right behind you."

He turned and, sure enough, Sci was positioned directly behind him, leaning against the wall with a clipboard and pen in hand. The lab coat-wearing Sans scribbled quietly on the paper attached to it, seeming to have not realized the artist had entered the room. Ink hadn't even noticed him there when he came in; If he had been anyone else, he would have screamed and attacked the doctor/scientist. But, being the forgetful Protector of AUs, he was used to not noticing things or forgetting about them immediately after looking away. Though that didn't stop him from thinking, _How long has he been there? And since when is he a ninja?!_

"I'm... going to go discuss some things with him. That alright with you?"

Dream let out a near inaudible sigh and nodded.

Ink took advantage of the hesitant go-ahead, shying away from his lover and straying to the other side of the room. The busy skeleton did not react to his approach. He merely continued to scribble away on his clipboard. Seeing as the other was distracted, Ink slide up beside him and lightly tapped his shoulder. A questioning hum escaped Sci. However, he showed no other indication that he was listening. 

"Sci," The artistic skeleton started in a hushed tone, continuing with a rather insensitive question. "Are you positive you gave us the right baby? I'm pretty sure that's a tree and, you know, _not_ a baby skeleton."

"Certain. That miracle of life is one hundred percent your offspring; I would know, I helped Dream deliver him."

"How does that even work?" Ink asked in confusion. 

The doctor shrugged and stated matter-of-factly, "Nature."

"No, seriously- _How_?!" 

Instead of answering, Sci shook his head in disappointment and wordlessly walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> In an alternate universe, the minute Ink leaned closer to Dream was the moment he puked on both his husband and son.


End file.
